


Dreamnotfound Smut l The Kidnapping

by misterEchun



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: BoyxBoy, DNF, Discord: mcyt shipping brainrot, DreamTeam, Gay, Gream - Freeform, Homosexual, Love, M/M, Romance, Smut, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform, dream - Freeform, dreamnotfound, dreamwastaken - Freeform, dreamxgeorgenotfound, gaylove, georgenotfound - Freeform, har - Freeform, mcyt - Freeform, minecraftyoutubers - Freeform, muffinsquad, selfhurt, smuttyfanfic, thetrio, trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-27 22:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misterEchun/pseuds/misterEchun
Summary: Fanfiction about two popular YouTubers, Clay (Dream) George (Georgenotfound). Sorta smutty but cute. Slowly paced with fast bits of action sprinkled in. Actually, I take that back. Fast paced.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

(In this story, Dream And George live in the same city, New York. I know that is not true, just have fun reading)

There is some cursing, I guess. 

_____________________

Dream POV

ee! ee! ee!

The fire alarm was going off.

I jumped out of bed. Smoke was seeping in through the doorframe. FuckFuckFuck. I tried to remember last night. Did I leave the burner on? 

I ran into the bathroom and grabbed a hand towel, wet it in the sink, and put it over my mouth. That should stop smoke inhalation. I dropped to the ground and crawled my way over my woolen carpet to the bed. I pulled out a bag from underneath the bed and threw my laptop, phone, wallet, and a paper mache mask into it. I slung the bag over my shoulder.

I crawled across my room. When I touched the doorknob, It was burning hot. I quickly yanked my hand away. Shit. The smoke was starting to suffocate me, thick and strangling. I crawled towards my window, and hit it. Frick. My knuckles hurt like crazy. Cobweb-like shapes appeared where I punched it.I punched it again, and the glass gave in. I took one last look at my room. Last year, I painted it white with green accents. There were many shelves full of fan mail on one wall. I looked over to my desk, where a Half- built PC was on its side, waiting. What a waste, I thought. I squeezed my way through the window. 

Many times, having a 6 feet height came in handy. This was not one of them. I dragged my legs over the glass that was still on the window, and gritted my teeth in pain. I stood on the ledge, and was ready. This is where my parkour skills would come in handy. I jumped over to the window above my neighbors (they were on vacation), Gripping on with just one hand, I pulled myself up. Wow, I should exercise more. Then, standing on the ledge, I jumped up, and my hands were greeted to the sandpapery like feel of bricks. I pulled myself up onto the roof. I prepared to jump to the building next to us. I ran up, but at the las second I lost my footing. I fell. Falling over 7 stories, I landed into an open dumpster that broke my fall. Fruit peels and old knickknacks surrounded me. I used my arms to pull myself out of the dumpster, and called the police.

This is my first time writing something like this. Tell me how I did!


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2

Warning! Sex-related stuff!

Warning! Self-harm!

_________________________

3rd person:

"Ahh......."

"Deeper...."

"I wanna swallow all of your cum...."

"Faster...."

"I want you...."

"I'm close Clay....whimper"

"Clay..."

Clay woke up covered in sweat and breathing heavily. 

He had a sex dream with George. It was good.

He was still in the dumpster. When the police were done talking with him, It was after dark. He just stumbled back towards the dumpster and slept.

He looked at his phone. 146 missed messages, 20 missed calls. 

Just then a message pinged Facetime me.

Clay POV:

I opened my computer and put on my paper mache mask. Just then, a call came in from George. I picked up. 

I was immediately flooded with questions. "Are you safe? Where are you? Why won't you answer your phone?" George's hair was messy but in a cute kind of way. He was blushing. His beautiful brown eyes looked frantic, and his words were rushed.

George was cute even when he was scared.

"George, I'm fine," I said. "I was able to get out before the fire got to my room. "

"Oh, because the news said there was one casualty, and I was worried," George said.

One casualty? My heart sank. The fire started in my room. It was my fault.

"Well, I could not answer the phone because the police were taking a long time with their report," I said.

"Hey, you want to stay at my house?" George asked.

"No, I already have a place to stay", I replied

"You are literally in a dumpster." He smirked.

Frick. I realized that I was still surrounded by trash.

"Fine."

I knew I would not be able to survive a week without showing my love to George.

I ended the call and took the mask off.

I dug around in my bag and found a razor blade.

Timeskip~

Useless piece of trash. I cut myself. I bit my tongue as the steel blade went through my skin, and into my flesh. I dropped the razor blade and cried. What was wrong with me? Why was I not able to save the guy? I wiped my tears. I rolled down the sleeves of my sweatshirt and crawled out of the dumpster. Just then my phone pinged. It was the address to George's house. I called an Uber.

George POV:

As soon as I got on the call, I blushed. Even though most of his face was under a mask, He still was beautiful. I realized he was surrounded by trash. I immediately rushed him with questions. As soon as I mentioned the casualty, his face darkened. He cared about that stranger. I thought. I wanted him. I needed him. I invited him to my house. After accepting my offer, He got off the call.

I closed my computer and sighed.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3

Mentions of blood, sexual assault and physical abuse.

Clay POV:

I heard police sirens. Weird

A small Honda rattled up and parked beside me.

"For..... Clay?" The driver said, looking down at his phone. 

"Yup, that's me!" I replied. I got into the car. It smelled artificial, like cleaning products and air fresheners. You need help with that? The driver asked, gesturing to my arm shit. The blood had seeped through my thick sweatshirt. Suddenly, I realized that someone else was next to me. That someone hit me with a bat, and then my vision faded to black.

Timeskip~

I woke up to someone fucking me. He relieved himself, then pulled his dick out of me. I was tied up and blindfolded. I tried to squirm, but he then said, in a low voice, "don't you dare.... "

"Or what? You are going to stick your minuscule dick in me?" I said, laughter in my voice.

He grabbed a bat and a knife, and strolled across to me. 

"Just because you have a big cock and a big ego that doesn't mean I won't hurt you." He said. 

"Let's get to know each other." He swung the bat, and hit me in the stomach.

I groaned. He swung hard. 

He took the blindfold off.

"My name's Henry." he said. He did not cover his face. He smiled, like a psychopath

He pulled out his knife. He rolled up my sleeve. He saw all the scars on my arm, paused for a second, and cut my wrist.

"Yes! End it all!" I exclaimed, tears in my eyes. Confusion was written on his face. "I was going to kill myself, but you did it for me! Thank you! I laughed maniacally.

He took a step back, like an ohshitthisguyiscrazy reflex, and that was my opportunity. I dropped to the floor, and squirmed my way out of the warehouse.

I noticed a person a few yards away. Was that..... corpse? "CORPSE!" I yelled his name, but he did not seem to hear me. I turned around to see David raising his bat, and swinging it down on me.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter 4

This chapter is short, I'm drinking old grape juice.

George POV:

I was worried when dream did not come yesterday. But didn't do anything about it. he probably had the wrong address.

But now, it was night again, and he still wasn't here. I looked at his last text. It was an screenshot of the Uber app, with my address inputted. It was then I started to panic.

I immediately dialed 911.

3rd person POV

George got on the phone with the police. "mybestfreindclayislostorkidnappedidkwhereheis" he said frantically. George was crying. He calmed down, and slowed down, and spoke.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5

Dream POV:

It has been a month since I last saw my friends. Henry kept beating me, but never raped me again. I just wanted to die, to cease existing. 

One day, when we were trying to reach the Mexican border, We stopped at a gas station. There I learned that Henery was a famous actor who had some mental health issues. After assaulting his daughter, his contract was terminated. He then murdered his wife. He took up the position as an uber driver, so he could make some money. He then robbed a bank. That was why I heard police before getting into the uber. They shot his buddy, the guy next to me, and when they tried to get Henry, he held me hostage. He was able to hot-wire a new car, and now we are trying to get to Mexico. Well, at least I am now useful to someone I thought. I wondered what my followers are thinking. They know I do not post a lot, but do they know I am as good as dead?

3rd person:

Tears were cascading down George's cheeks. Police had knocked on his door, and shown him the grainy footage, of Dream, still in his paper machete mask, with a blade against his neck. George tried to wish it all away, but he was stuck in reality.

George POV:

Because I waited, I might never get to tell Dream I love him. Not just as a friend. Because I was afraid, I will not ever be able to cuddle with Dream. I just want to tell Dream That I love him


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6.

Swearing, violence

__________

Dream POV:

Henry and I are near Texas. I know that once he crosses that border, my life is over. One day, Henry drove us to a club. He locked me inside the car, and went in. 

A couple hours later~

Henry staggered out, a beer bottle still in his hands. He unlocked his car, and stumbled in. He smashed the beer bottle over my head. It broke, and a piece of the glass cut my scalp. Blood seeped into the seat. I bore the pain, knowing that if I had complained, there would just be more pain. We headed onto route 180, and he was swerving all over the place. Suddenly, one of the cars behind us had flashing blue and white lights.

Shit Henry said. He put a gag on my mouth, and shoved me into the backseat. "Don't make a sound", he warned me. He pulled down his window. I tried screaming for help, but the gag muffled all the sounds. He was acting normal, like he wasn't intoxicated. Once an actor, always an actor, I thought. Just then, the police officer noticed me.

"What the he-"

His words were cut off with a gunshot.

Henry smiled. He had just shot the police officer in the shoulder. "He can die of blood loss from chasing us, or he could bandage himself and let us go." he said, with menacing glee. He took off, and we were off once again.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7

George POV:

I decided to join the people looking for dream. Dream and I were private investigators before we started playing Minecraft. I walked into the police office. I immediately recognized an officer that owed me a favor. I walked over, and said: "Hey Stu." Stu, shocked by the sudden noise, jumped back a little. I laughed. Stu was always the funny one, acting like a cartoon. "Oh hey, long time no see" He said, in a high-pitched voice. "Well, remember you owe me a favor? Well, I am going to help look for my friend, dream." "Oh, yes, that case. There have been a few people who are helping, they call themselves Redditors?" Stu said, questioningly. I laughed. Dream had a very supportive fan base. Stu showed me the way there. 

As soon as I walked in, everybody clapped. They recognized me as dream's friend. "Well, here is a retired detective, George, who also happens to be the kid who got napped's friend." Stu shouted, even though it was quiet in the room. The people were shocked. They did not know me as a private eye, but I could see a glimmer of hope in their eyes, now that a professional was on the case.

Stu led me to a seat. I was next to a tall, lanky boy with blondish-brown hair, wearing a dream hoodie, and a black and white face mask. He introduced himself as rainboo.

Timeskip~

I was taking, a break, when a news article from texas popped up. It was from a newspaper I had subscribed to when I was visiting awsamdude. I was bored, so I clicked it. 

Timeskip to when he is done with the article~

I rush out of the break room, to the rest of the people. I tell them my findings. Technoblade texted me.

Techno: Watching you from a security cam. My private helicopter is on the police rooftop, got it taken away because I'm on probation.

I smiled. Techno knows everything.

Timeskip to when we are in texas~

We were in the police who got shot's hospital room. He described Henry to us, confirming that it was dream. He did not get a good look at dream before he got shot though, so we do not know how well dream is. We all cheered, and partied.


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8

Homocide

__________

Clay POV:

I was startled awake by a car pulling up. I was sleeping in an abandoned warehouse. Henry got out, and paused to shout. "Oh dream, I have a surprise for you!" He opened the backdoor and out tumbled Drista.

Drista was thrashing around, and got shot in the ankle. She stopped. 

"Drista?" I said, weak from fear. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, we were just visiting awsamdude..." Drista mumbled quietly. 

I was gagged and put In front of Drista. Henry pulled out a gun. He pointed it at Drista's head. I tried screaming, but nobody heard me. Tears were falling from my eyes, and he shot.

Drista POV:

As soon as I saw Clay, I wanted to cry. He asked me why I was here. I was actually looking for him with George, but we split up and Henry found me. Dream was crying. That's weird. He usually doesn't get too emotional. Just then, I felt something cold on the back of my head, and then darkness.

Dream POV:

Over the next few days, Henry drags in a cousin, a friend, and an ex-girlfriend. They all end up in the same place, a dumpster across the street from us. By the end of the week, I was an emotional wreck. I did not know why Henry was doing this. Why me?


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9

Tourture? Maybe suicidal thoughts?

_____________

Dream POV:

Henry is mad at me for getting the officers' attention. He punched and kicked at me, and since I was tied up to the chair, I wasn't able to block any blows. He grabbed a bat, and hit my in the stomach. I coughed out blood. I just wanted to drift into darkness... but I couldn't. "Ha, your too much of a pussy to shoot me, huh?" I smirked. He pulled his gun out, and fired.

The bullet hit me in the leg, not puncturing anything too important. I..just..had..to..bear..the..pain... my head slumped onto my shoulder, and everything faded to black... Henry holstered his gun, and smirked. he untied me, and laid me in a corner. He then drifted to sleep...

Fun fact (If death makes you uncomfortable, do not read the next sentence)

When you die, the last thing to stop working will be your hearing, so you just might hear a doctor declare you dead before you die.


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10

This is short.

Clay POV:

I woke up to darkness. My eyes adjusted, and I realized it was just still dark outside. The door to the warehouse was wide open. I considered just staying, so that I could just die in peace..... But I realized that I needed to see George one more time at least. I staggered out, into the dark of night...


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11

Dream staggered until his legs gave out on him. His back was leaning against the wall of an abandoned building. The sun was rising, and his right ankle (The one Henry shot) was causing a throbbing pain. He tried to get up, stumbled, and then leaned against the wall. He remembered what he had encountered in the last few days, and a tear fell down his cheek. He was exhausted, and sweat beaded down his face. He knew that he had to get his leg treated, or else the pain would just get worse. He stumbled into the abandoned structure, looking for medical supplies.  
There wasn't any.  
Dream POV:  
I couldn't find anything to wrap my leg up with, so I just used my sweatshirt. I thought of George's laugh, warm and gentle. My eyes closed, and off I went to dreamland....


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12

Cursing  
_______  
George POV:  
Drista went missing a few days ago. We all gathered in a room, staring at each other with sorrowful gazes. "I think it is safe to say that Drista probably found Henry and got kidnapped or killed." I said. I knew if I did not get to dream in time, we would lose him the same way Drista probably is now. I recollected all the fun times we had together, how I told her about my love for dream, how she tried to play matchmaker and get us closer together. Tears were dripping down my cheeks. "Well, this henry dud gave us another reason to kill him. We will find him, and fuck him up." I said angrily. I stomped into the hallway, and went to the next room over. There was a couch there. I laid down on the couch, and cried myself to sleep...  
A/N:  
Am i using crying to sleep too much? Positive criticism pls.


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13

There was a man dreassed in black...  
Smoking a ciggerete...  
Outside Henry's warehouse...  
He opened the door...  
And went in...  
and said:  
"I know where your hostage went."


	14. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 14

"No, really."  
"Yea really"  
"Y'know, you need to keep better track of your hostages"  
The man in black chuckled. He took off his sunglasses.  
"I was driving down to see you, just happened to spot him in a warehouse. Pure luck."  
"Well, Let's go"  
They both went out, and got into the man's van.


	15. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 15

Dream POV:  
I woke up to see a man in black standing over me. "Please don't hurt me! Please!" I cowered in a corner. Just then, Henry strided in. "Ohe we wont' hurt, you, we will just touture you until you die!" He said, cackling with glee. I cried. I knew, I would never see george again, that I wouldn't be able to say goodbye to my fans, my family, or my freinds...   
Henry pulled out a bat, and hit me in the head. I could feel the bood oozing down the side of my head. I knew I couldn't do anything, and took in the inviting black....


	16. 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 16

Dream POV:  
I woke up tied to a chair. It seemed like Henry and the other guy were drinking. Suddenly, the person clad in black glanced over, and saw me. "Well, your hostage has wokennnnnn up I'm leeeeving now." He slurred. He stumbled to his car. Henry stood up. I could see the glowing anger in his eyes. He kicked me, and a chair toppled over. He stomped on my stomach until I coughed out blood. Henry got a bat. He hit my leg until the bone was broken. I was crying silently, careful not to make a sound. He grabbed a gun, and shot me three times in the back. I knew this was the end. I thought of George, before everything faded to black.


	17. 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 17

George POV:   
It was Rainboo's idea. He remembered that Drista had a tracker on her phone. Of course, it was disabled, but it transmitted its last location before it died. It was a store next to a warehouse. We were searching it when I heard gunshots in the warehouse. I knew that would be it. I called out, and we all rushed to the warehouse. We saw a car leaving, and suddenly, a person stuck his hand out of the window and shot at us. We took cover. I rushed into the warehouse. There I saw Dream, lying on the floor, in a pool of blood. I felt for pulse. There wasn't any. Frantically, I started the chest compressions. My lips touched his. I breathed in the strangling air from his lungs, and gave him all of mine. After a few repetitions of this, we called 911, and waited for the ambulance to arrive.


	18. 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 18

Dream POV:

I blinked open my eyes. George was there. He was smiling. We shared our ends of this story, and laughed at each other. "Dream?" George asked. He looked nervous. I hummed in reply. "I love you. I have for years." He said. The room was thick with tension. "I love you too!" I said. I smiled. He leaned in, and we shared a light kiss.

The sun highlighted his brunette hair, turning it blondish.

He was beautiful.

And we watched the sun set through the window.


	19. 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 19

I'm sorry, I'm real bad at writing this.

Sexual activity!

______________

3rd person:

George gazed at Dream. He was beautiful, George thought. Dream kissed George. Their tongues fought for dominance, and Dream won. He explored George's mouth, sloppily making out with him. They slipped their clothes off, and Dream pushed George onto his couch. Dream lubed up, and stretched George out. George was moaning, making sounds of pleasure. Dream put a healthy amount of lube on his dick, and stuck it in.

"So full..." George moaned. Dream started thrusting into George, and found his prostate. He managed to keep hitting it, making George moan for Dream. Dream came into George, while George cane onto the couch. The got cleaned up, and cuddled and fell asleep.


	20. 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 20

Dream walked down the aisle. He remembered how George took him out one night, to the beach, and proposed to him. He glanced to the side, and saw Andrew, his adopted son. He had brown hair, with blue eyes, the perfect combination of dream and George. They took their vows, and walked off into the sunset.


	21. Sequel?

I have more stories like this on wattpad, same username. I might write a sequel.


	22. Not a update (but requests for a new book)

I ya have any requests for stories, put the here


End file.
